<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Library Quiet by ivorybyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519599">Library Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd'>ivorybyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escaflowne, Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Voyeurism, voyeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaflowne Secret Santa - NSFW for ACELUCKY!</p>
<p>Eries’ favorite place is the library, it’s vacant and quiet and the perfect place to let her mind wander to Gaddes the rugged hero she gets to read about in her romance novels and hate to pine over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eries Aston/Gaddes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Library Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/gifts">AceLucky</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eries felt like history had always been against her. She was only now waiting for this cycle of intrigue to be over with. She had to harden her heart as much as possible, detach from the things she enjoyed. There was just always the looming fate of being taken early by the mysterious genetic disease. </p>
<p>It’s why Millerna was so passionate about becoming a doctor so that maybe Marlene would have been the last to be taken. </p>
<p>Eries hated that word: Passionately. </p>
<p>Marlene was a romantic, and somehow that skipped her. She only favored her romance in storybooks, in novels she’d started to pick up when Dryden would bring them at the Pallas library. </p>
<p>Passion was annoying. Everyone was mortal, so everyone died. What point was there in wrapping yourself in something so temporary? </p>
<p>She devoted herself to this ideaology. </p>
<p>At least until she met Gaddes. </p>
<p>Allen was beautiful, but it was only skin deep. She knew he used his charm, charisma, and skill to hide a shell of a human underneath. </p>
<p>Gaddes on the other hand was probably too dumb to hide who he was. At least that was her opinion. He had often surprised her when he was around. Something about that smile drove her to insanity a few times. </p>
<p>Or he just didn’t care all that much to hide what he didn’t think needed to be hidden. </p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, she’d felt enamored by someone. Someone so directly opposite of her. </p>
<p>But for some reason, her mind went to him, and when it went to him, other aspects of her went to him. Her knees would start to rub together, a common reaction to her mind wandering too far away. </p>
<p>She’d never commit such an act with a man like that. She’d wait to be betrothed.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>She’d cursed, being poisoned by those romance books, and finding passion stirring in the back of her mind and the muscles of her lower regions. It was only time before she was pulled too much into this fantasy. </p>
<p>Eries had to reserve herself, hold her breath, and distract herself with something. Sitting in the library alone with electricity running up and down her legs was less than becoming of the now oldest of the princesses. </p>
<p>Passion was such an empty concept. She had been so taken with logic and reason, it only made that kind of passion taboo, which drove her body to feel more seduced by it. </p>
<p>She had reached down unconsciously to rub her thigh inward and she had to yank her hand away as if pulling it from a lump of hot coal. She was better than this. She wouldn’t be reduced to some fluttery girl like that mystic moon woman. Even Millerna wasn’t as flirty with Allen as she had been. </p>
<p>She wondered what kind of place the mystic moon was if this girl could galavant in shorts and small skirts without being seen as a deviant. </p>
<p>Would it also be a place where she could love and think of Gaddes?</p>
<p>It depressed her but she’d hope it would. Then maybe one day she’d make it there with him. </p>
<p>Gaddes. </p>
<p>His deep skin, his cut jaw, and thick lashes. She didn’t have to compete with him as she felt with Allen. She did have a crush as a child, but he saw her only as a nuisance, out to sabotage him and her older sister. </p>
<p>Only now, she scolded him like he was a child. </p>
<p>Frustrated with the loss of those warm feelings, she refocused on Gaddes. She was alone in the castle library. Sitting languidly on her reading chair of preference, with the hem of her dress resting high on her thigh. The moon cascading down her skin as he would come to her, worship her skin. Reach beneath her skirt and kiss along her inner thigh. His mouth would devour her whole, and the bit of fuzz on his chin would stimulate and rub her thighs raw. She’d rotate her hips into his tongue as he cups her breast, pinching only the nip between his fingers. The fabric of her bodice ran pleasant vibrations along her skin. </p>
<p>She would allow him to passage the moment he’d ask. She’d give it all to him as she’d pull her dress high enough for him to grace his eyes on her. </p>
<p>He was much greater than her fingers ever would be. She would not have to be distracted by the pain in her wrist, or the wetness of her fingers after. She would take him all in and tangle her hands in his dark curls. She wanted him to take her by the hips, by the hair, by her face and pump himself inside of her. She wanted every bit of him that she romanticized. </p>
<p>It was her passion to think of all the elusive, and erotic things she would do if he ever decided to take her as his own. </p>
<p>Until then, she had her books, she had her expert hands, and she had her corner in the library where no one would bother or see her. </p>
<p>Except above in the upper balcony, in the weaponry history section. Where Gaddes stood, watching her moan his name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d watched her for five or ten minutes at her chair now. He’d caught sight of her tossing a book in frustration before sitting back in the large chair and staring upwards. She wouldn’t be able to see him from the angle, and he was amazed by what he could see of her. </p>
<p>She had pulled up her skirt apprehensively. Sliding her hand up and down her milky-white thigh. She was smaller than Millerna in body, but something about that made her seem more swan-like than he’d ever known. He fumbled a bit with the book when her hand disappeared under her skirt and her body melted. He’d been alive way too long to not know what pleasure looked like. He covered his face and tried turning. The guilt was now out-weighing the curiosity. </p>
<p>This was on her though, doing something like that in a public area was bound to be seen. </p>
<p>Her eyes closed and her chest heaved a little as her breath apparently quickened. He didn’t even remember looking back at her but his eyes were burning a hole through her. Her hands cupping her chest and then sliding to her throat. She was doing enough of an expert job, as she seemed really into it. So into it that she didn’t hear the old librarian walking close to her corner. </p>
<p>Gaddes wanted to see what would happen, but then the poor girl moaned out his name, only loud enough for him and the librarian to hear. </p>
<p>He dropped his book. Heroes in this situation would own up to the saving grace given here, but he had dropped it out of shock. That shock had given the librarian a small distraction, and Eries enough of a shock to come out of her stupor and notice that she was not alone as she thought. She shoved her skirt down and left the corner quickly, thanking and apologizing to the old librarian who haphazardly followed her out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gaddes sighed in contentment. He traveled downstairs, more thankful she’d not seen him. He grew curious about what the princess had been reading into. And he found that it was most romantic books, books with damsels getting their bodies pleasured by robust men who varied from monsters to knights to even royalty and demons.</p>
<p>He saw her seat, still warm from her heat. He touched it; sinking his hand into the seat. He could feel the slight dampness she left behind. The soft, somewhat sweet, and musty smell she left behind only made his collar hotter. </p>
<p>Gaddes couldn’t own up to watching her, at the very least he wanted to see more of her. </p>
<p>At the very least he had his room alone at Costello to imagine some of the things she wanted to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>